Week's Long Sleepover
by seventhxtenth
Summary: Going through a week with Kisa Shouta and Yukina Kou by reading this fanfic, you'll find yourself stumbling into their cute little romantic world. And to only find yourself never be able to part from that little world of theirs.
1. MONDAY

Disclaimer: Once again, I would be a proud billionaire if Sekai was mine.

Setting: According to the manga, Kisa felt that his relationship with Yukina would not last as they hardly had time for each other. Thus, Yukina took the initiative to sleepover at Kisa's house to create more time for themselves. Once again, Yukina had decided to embark on a week's long sleepover at Kisa's house. This time, you will get to enjoy the whole 7 days of sleepover.

**M - Magic**

Kisa was sleeping soundly on his bed. It had been a long week. Finally did the damn cycle end. Takano, as kind as he had appeared to be recently, probably because he was_ finally_ able to date Onodera openly, decided to grant Kisa a week off as there would be not much left to do right now. On top of that, he also claimed that Kisa was looking really terrible. Indeed terrible he was. Hence, Kisa gladly accepted the offer and had already planned to use the whole week to catch up with his sleep. Today happened to be the first day of the 7-days off.

Despite sleeping, a smile had started to appear on Kisa's face. _Bet 100 bucks that he was dreaming of Yukina again_. It had been so long, so damn long, since they had met. Yukina was also currently busy with his end of term project and spared little time into their relationship. As desperate as he might be, Kisa was contented with just dreaming of Yukina's handsome and sexy face.

_Oh damn, that kiss felt real. So real. So damn real. I must be dreaming certainly,_ Kisa made a mental note as he continued enjoying the kiss in his dream. Yes, he was dreaming of Yukina's sexy lips and how they just happened to fit perfectly with his own lips. _That movement, that tongue, it all felt damn bloody real._ It was like as if Kisa was experiencing it live. But he laughed it off in his sleep. How was it possible for Yukina to be in his house right now? Moreover, he was sleeping. He should not be having a sense of what was happening in reality now. He kissed back in his dreams eagerly, but somehow, Yukina's lips left his and he groaned at the disconnection between them.

"Heh, Kisa-San is just as cute as ever, I love you," Yukina whispered into Kisa's ears as he hugged him tightly.

Kisa subconsciously felt that he was unable to breathe as he was pressed down by something rather heavy. It was weird. Yukina was not exactly hugging him in his dreams. In fact, he was drifting away from Kisa.

"Don't go, don't go..." Yukina heard Kisa-San mumbled in his sleep.

Indeed, he had silently crept into Kisa's house upon receiving the news from Takano that Kisa had been granted a week off. He immediately packed his stuff and set off for the week's long sleepover at Kisa's house.

"I'm not going anywhere, silly," Yukina kissed Kisa's forehead and hugged him close, enjoying every moment he was able to spend staring, or rather examining, Kisa's features. They looked perfect, just too perfect together on Kisa, though they weren't particularly nice features if looked alone.

For the whole afternoon as Kisa slept on, he could feel a familiar warmth engulfing his body. In his dreams, Yukina had stayed upon his request and they had a really long, tight, heartwarming hug. Kisa felt as if he was being hugged in real life but he was too tired and sleepy that he thought his brain was just playing mental tricks on him. Never did he wake up to realise that Yukina was really in fact hugging him while he slept.

It was 10 pm by the time Kisa opened his bleary eyes. He looked around for any sight of Yukina but there wasn't any. Then, felt that he other side of his bed to double prove his theory. It was cold. It didn't felt as if Yukina had really been here. Kisa laughed to himself, _only a fool like me would take a dream as reality. _

He left his bed and walked into the living room. To his surprise, he found Yukina mopping the floor of the living room.

"Since when... were you here?"

"About 15 minutes ago. I thought I'd come and help with some housework as I reckoned that you would not have time to manage as it was the end of the cycle. Besides, I had finished my project so am currently very free," with an encouraging smile, Yukina went back to mop the floor.

_Weird... But I thought I felt that he was kissing and hugging me all the while, since morning..._ Of course, such were the thoughts he was unable to express it to Yukina as he would be seen as mental.

Yukina took a quick peak at Kisa while mopping the floor and saw his face of uncertainty and confusion. _Good, my plan is working, confusing him as it should. Hopefully he would not find out I was there with him all the while._ He then returned to his chores with a high level of contentment in life.

"Oh by the way, I'm staying here for a week, as part of my sleepover round 3. Wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Wh..at...?" Kisa obviously was unable to process that into his head.

It was too unexpected. He had yet to recover from the joy of seeing Yukina like finally after a thousand years and now he had received another good news that he was able to spend an entire week with the person he loved.

"Well... It's late. You should just stay here for tonight. Regarding the rest of the week, I'll monitor your behaviors and make a decision by the end of _every day_..." Kisa mumbled half heartedly as his thoughts were still focused on the fact that he was able to stare at Yukina's face for an entire week.

However, Kisa had yet to realize that he had in fact already given himself away.

"Every day you say..." Yukina whispered in such a soft voice that was only audible to himself.

He knew Kisa-San was going to let him stay for the whole of 7 days. Kisa-San already claimed that he was going to monitor Yukina every. single. day.

The first day ended with Kisa returning to bed at 11 after taking a quick dinner prepared by his lover while Yukina continued with the chores as the house was really in a terrible state beyond recognition.

Kisa made a quick wish that he could continue his nice dream with Yukina in it. He was still unable to believe how magical, how real this afternoon's dream had felt. He thought that perhaps he should start believing in the existence of **magic** in reality.

In fact, he purposely left his right side of the bed empty so that Yukina could slip in after he was done with the chores.

**A/N: Sigh, I'm sorry if I bore you for Monday :x But I do hope that you'll not give up reading here. :(**


	2. TUESDAY

**T - Therapy**

Kisa woke up to his right side of the bed empty and cold. A horrible thought struck him, _did he leave?_ He quickly got out of bed and opened his bedroom door.

A too damn sexy sight greeted him.

Yukina was lying on the sofa in nothing but his boxers. He looked soundly alseep, and Kisa did not want to wake him up. He wanted to enjoy this rare sight, alone, selfishly. It was way too... erotic.

The house was sparkling clean. It seemed that Yukina had put in a lot of effort to the cleaning. Kisa never felt more appreciated in life. He was so happy that Yukina would put in all his effort to do something for him, and hopefully only for him. _Yes, it was time for a mini reward_, Kisa thought playfully.

_*Flashback to last night after Kisa had gone to bed* _

_The clock pointed to 4. 4am only did Yukina managed to makeover the terrible house into something sparking clean. He was drop dead tired. Too tired to even take a bath. He did not want to dirty Kisa's bed even though he knew that Kisa had purposely left a space for him. Since he was really tired after all the chores, he simply took of his clothes and lied on the sofa, falling fast asleep just within seconds. _

_*End of flashback*_

Kisa was slowly, _very slowly he meant_, taking off Yukina's boxers. He was trying not to wake him up. _How can I not enjoy this when I finally had a chance to do so, how could I give up such a wonderful chance, it'll be only shameful to give up such a rare chance of admiring and touching him._

Kisa-San ran his hands across Yukina's muscular chest. It was no wonder many girls confess to him every now and then._ How can people not be attracted to this fucking sexy god like man?_ Kisa leaned forward and drop a trial of kisses down his chest all the way to his stomach. He then got up and walked to the other side of the sofa where Yukina's legs lied. With one hand slightly lifting his feet off the sofa, the other hand pulled off Yukina's boxers entirely, successfully.

Great. Yukina was lying unconsciously naked before a satisfied man. If any stranger was to chance upon this scene, it would certainly be misunderstood as though Kisa was going to rape Yukina any moment. Oh yes, he was going to rape Yukina certainly. _Except that it wouldn't really be counted as rape if the other party was willing. _

Yukina was oblivious to all that was happening in reality. He was having a dream, a really sweet one. He was dreaming that Kisa-San was stripping him and they were going to have some passionate and intense sex session. And he was only _more than willing_ to have it. Truth was that Yukina was equally tired as Kisa for the past few days, trying to finish his project. He slept as little as Kisa did, and on top of that, he helped Kisa with his chores before he was even able to replenish his sleep. It was no wonder he fell into such a deep slumber, totally unaware that he was going to be raped in an instant. _Oh right, not rape if he was willing to be raped._

Kisa stared at Yukina's naked body for a full 5 minutes, speechless, amazed, dazzled and so on by the beautiful sight. He was perfect, _so damn perfect,_ in every way. Kisa instantly had a sentimental minute feeling how lucky he was able to have Yukina all to himself. Such a wonderful man, and yet Yukina had only proven himself again and again to be loyal to only Kisa, unlike some other good looking men who would go around to flirt or have sex every other day.

Suddenly, Yukina flinched uneasily, turning his body a little outwards. It was a perfect position for Kisa to do either a handjob or a blowjob. Kisa knelt down beside the sofa and continued staring at Yukina. He was no longer staring at his face or his body. Kisa was staring at Yukina's dick. It was beautiful. It was beyond words for Kisa to even describe it. In the past, he used to toy around a lot and had seen countless dicks, but he never met one so perfect, so beautiful. Everything seemed to be in the perfect proportion for Yukina. _His body, his height, his weight, his face features, even his dick and his balls._ They were... _magnificent. Just magnificent_. Those flawless skin on his dick, fitting perfectly against his balls. It was a sight that Kisa had always loved to admire but hardly got the chance during sex. _I mean, how could I ever tell him to lie still after sex and let me admire his body, or specifically his sexual organs._ A little secret of Kisa would be that his love for little Yukina was definitely more than his love for Yukina's face. (A/N: shit I made Kisa sound like a horny pervert... Well, sue me if you are unhappy about it :3)

Kisa knew that an unconscious Yukina was definitely not going to provide him with a fully erected dick to suck on, hence he decided to toy with it a little. As a hand lifted Yukina's dick slightly off his body to make it easier for Kisa to suck on, the physical contact between them sent an electric shock through both, except that Yukina had felt it in his dreams. Kisa leaned forward and licked the tip of Yukina's. _Sweet,_ he thought. He licked again, before moving his tongue down the sides of Yukina's. Kisa loved giving blow jobs to Yukina's perfectly sexy dick. He placed a hand on Yukina's balls, slightly fondling with them, as if spurring them on to produce the liquid that every man desired when climaxed. His tongue left hot and wet marks on Yukina's no longer flawlessly clean dick. Kisa felt the urge to consume it whole. _It tastes way too good, _with that note in his mind, he opened his mouth and put Yukina's in, slowly sucking downwards to the base.

Meanwhile, in Yukina's dream, Kisa was going to give him a blow job. He dreamt of Kisa-San, sexy as usual, _slowly taking off his boxer, slowly spreading open his legs, slowly going down between them, slowly holding his aching penis, slowly licking it, before slowly sucking on it._ It felt way too good. He had always loved Kisa-San's blowjobs. They were the most perfect ones in the world. Yukina would not give a doubt to that. In fact, he missed it very much. It had been so long since they last had sex. Yukina _should be_ forgiven for having such a horny dream. He was so damn aroused that he moaned out loud.

"Ah..ah..ahhhh...ahh...slower..."

Kisa was stunned upon hearing Yukina's moans. He thought that he was soundly alseep. In fact, he should be, because his penis had yet to erect even though Kisa was sucking on it _so hard_. Kisa paused his actions and looked up at Yukina's face.

There was no movement. His eyelids were shut tightly, he was looking peaceful, peacefully asleep. Suddenly, he realized what had made Yukina moaned. _That dirty little pervert is having an erotic dream now isn't it. It better be about me,_ Kisa smirked and returned to his job with full satisfaction.

He took a very light bite on Yukina's tip and it immediately made Yukina groaned.

"Ahh, Ki...sa-San!"

Kisa was never more satisfied in life. He had confirmed his theory that Yukina was indeed having an erotic dream about him. Pleasure overwhelmed him immediately. He engulfed all of Yukina's at once and the heat inside his mouth was unbearable even for the unconscious Yukina. Kisa felt Yukina's dick was slowly erecting inside his mouth. _That was sexy._ Kisa had definitely yet to experience such a pleasure of making an unconscious dick erect inside his damn mouth. In the past, blowjobs were always given to dicks that were already erected. He felt his own aching in the constrained space inside his underwear, which was inside his jeans. But he could not have Yukina to attend to it. He did not want to wake Yukina up.

Yukina was enjoying such a pleasurable dream. However, he was confused subconsciously, because the blowjob Kisa-San was giving in his dreams felt too damn real. He could feel the hotness consuming all of his erection, he could feel the sucking, _so real, so painfully sweet_. Afraid that he might wake up to an empty sight, Yukina chose to slept on peacefully in order to continue enjoying the long missed sex with Kisa-San in his dreams.

Kisa unbottoned his own jeans quickly with a hand and pulled down both layers to allow space for his own aching penis. He wished for Yukina to be awake and to help him with it. However, he was not going to sacrifice his "pure and innocent" fame (A/N: *coughs*) for it. If Yukina was to wake up to such a sight, Kisa would be unable to look up to Yukina for the rest of his life. He would be known as _the_ horny rapist bastard. Without a choice, Kisa attended to his own dick with a free hand, while the other was grabbing onto Yukina's balls and his mouth was moving up and down Yukina's now fully erected dick. (A/N: okay I tried to imagine this scene with Kisa kneeling down beside the sofa and Yukina lying straight on the sofa. It was fucking hilarious HAHAHA) Kisa was looking indeed _very very_ busy, _too preoccupied_ at that precise moment with two dicks in need of attention to attend to.

As his hand moved faster and faster along his own dick, his tongue was also playfully licking furiously around Yukina's, occasionally taking a very very light bite (A/N: seriously I don't know what a bite would taste like cause for fuck sake I aren't a guy sadly, so was just pushing my luck with this part. I have always like the idea of biting though. It seems super sexy and arousing to me LOL. so, pardon my shallowness in the details of a gay sex...blowjob here I mean), as if hinting Yukina's cock that it was about time to have an orgasm.

His request was responded with speed and eagerness. He could feel his own penis aching so much that he was definitely going to have an orgasm in a second or two. Nonetheless, he was more concerned for Yukina's dick in his mouth for he could not tell how the dick felt,_ whether_ it was satisfied with the actions Kisa was performing on it. Kisa really felt that he was unable to hold his own back, and with a loud moan with Yukina's cock still inside his mouth, Kisa came hard, with his cum splattering across the floor and some onto Yukina's body. It had been long, so long since he came. It felt great. Just as those thoughts surfaced into Kisa's mind, he was distracted by the slightly salty taste he felt inside his own mouth followed by a loud moan from Yukina. _He came too,_ Kisa thought gladly that his blowjobs never fail to make Yukina ejaculate.

_The best fellatio ever_, contented with the pleasures he had gained, Kisa-San stood up and left for the bathroom to take a bath. He was only _too happy_ to forget the evidence he needed to erase before Yukina woke up.

Yukina had the most wonderful climax since a while in Kisa-San's mouth. Of course, he only knew that it was in his dreams. After feeling dejected that the awesome blowjob was over, Yukina subconsciously thought that it was time to wake up. He opened his eyes to be greeted by the bright shining sunlight. He bet it was already noon time. However, he was distracted by_ other_ feelings and sights.

_Firstly,_ he woke up feeling his penis sore and hurting._ Secondly,_ he noticed cum splattered on the floor and bits on his stomach. _Thirdly,_ he was naked. Fourthly, his boxers was thrown far away, too far away from his own clothes he took off the previous night before sleeping. _He was most certain that he kept his boxers on last night._ And _lastly,_ he noticed Kisa-San's jeans and underwear lying near his own pile of clothes.

Immediately, everything added up. Why was he feeling his dreams was so damn real, why his climax felt so good, as if he really did released, and why was his penis feeling so damn hot._ It was all because that dirty little Kisa-San was secretly giving me a blowjob while I was asleep. _

Yukina heard the water ran in the showers and knew Kisa-San was bathing. He did not want Kisa-San to realise that he had already know the truth and as quickly as possible, he put on his boxers only, picked up Kisa-San's clothes and dropped them off on bed, and returned to the living room, cleaning the dirty spots. Then, he lied back onto the sofa and waited patiently for Kisa-San to finish his shower, while at the meantime reminiscing the sweet moments of the blowjob even though he was only half conscious to enjoy it thoroughly. It was not long before Kisa-San reappeared at the living room, wearing only a tower wrapped over his waist. Yukina pretended to be still asleep and took a quick peak at him._ Damn that sexy body of his!_ He felt his mouth watered as he wanted to pounce onto Kisa-San immediately. Just as he had expected, Kisa-San was too happily humming his favourite tune to realise the difference in the living from before he left to bathe. He skipped happily into his room, forgetting all about the evidence and the fact that he had left his clothes on the floor. He put on his underwear and jeans again, grabbed a pullover to dress his top and returned to the living room.

By the time he stepped into the living room, Yukina was sitting on the sofa rubbing his eyes and yawning.

_Heh, he definitely would not know what an enjoyable time I had, and that I know of his dirty dream,_ Kisa thought at the same instance as Yukina, _he definitely would not know that I had enjoyed myself too, and that I already know what a preverted beast he was._

"Good morning Yuki," Kisa greeted cheerfully, "I see that you've put in a great deal of effort to cleaning the house. Thank you for that, but I've _already_ rewarded you." Grinning to himself, Kisa was almost certain that Yukina would not understand the last part.

_How naughty of you baby,_ Yukina shot Kisa-San a confused glance on purpose, "Morning. I have missed you for these days."

Kisa flinched upon hearing those words. He really like those sweet talks but he felt that they were unbearable, especially when they always have to be separated from one another at the end of every meeting. It was heart wrecking. Just too much for Kisa to bear.

"I missed you too," Kisa mumbled a quick reply before asking Yukina what he would like to have for lunch, as a reward for his hard work.

"Haven't you _already_ rewarded me?" Yukina winked, making Kisa stunned for a second before he dismissed it as Yukina did not press on the matter.

Both of them spent the rest of Tuesday sitting on the sofa, each at one end, in silence, reminiscing about the early events, taking a small and quiet laugh or two at every sweet part of the memory, looking _adorably_ cute as a couple.

It was a **therapy **for both of them. Even though they had yet to notice, whatever fatigue left in them after replenishing some sleep had slowly faded, for it was replaced by the little sweetness in the memory of a long missed sexual activity.

Later that night, when Yukina was ready to head for Kisa-San's bed, Kisa kicked him out, and demanded for him to keep his distance. In the end, Yukina could only sleep in the guest room.

Before he left for the guest room, Yukina heard Kisa-San's soft grumbles (in a barely audible voice) to himself, **_"Serves you right for not surrendering that fuck damn sexy naked body of yours to me last night."_**

**A/N: How do you guys find this chapter? Haha, Wednesday will come soon, hopefully by tomorrow! I am trying my very best to write more but am really tired. Computers are bad for health. Really. Rest well.**


	3. WEDNESDAY

**W - Weather**

Yukina had never been a fan of weather forecasting, but he decided to check it out today.

Kisa-San was pissing him off. Despite moving in for only two days with Kisa-San so far, they had yet to have sex, like really passionate and intense make out sessions, unlike they usually did immediately after every time they met. From his memory, he could only vaguely remember Kisa-San had wickedly given him a blowjob while he was unconscious. In addition, Kisa-San had heartlessly force him to sleep in another room.

Hence, the weather forecast predicted that there would be a rain in the afternoon. As excited as he may be, Yukina carried his pillows and bed sheets out to the balcony.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing much, just drying them a bit since I am not intending to wash them now. Look, the sun is good huh, bright and hot." Yukina forced a smile as he tried his best to hide his intentions.

It wasn't as if the bed sheets smelt horrible. After all, Yukina had only used it for a day, for yesterday (Tuesday), as he slept on the sofa for Monday night.

Kisa gave a nod and turned to leave.

Yukina quickly ran up to Kisa and hugged him from behind, "sigh, I really do miss your body..."

Kisa looked down to hide his embarrassment. _I missed yours too, much more than you thought I ever would, Baka!_ He was abstaining himself from touching Yukina, partly because he wanted to punish Yukina for being _too_ sexy and seductive, but more was because he felt that if he got used to Yukina's body heat, he would feel empty and depressed again once these sleepover days were over, like every time in the past. He quickly pushed Yukina away and changed the topic.

"We are going out for lunch right? Are you ready to go?"

"Yep, let's go!" Yukina took Kisa's hand in his eagerly and led him out of the house, leaving the bed sheets and pillows behind to experience the comforts of a bath from the upcoming thunderstorm.

The lunch was really good. They had sushi and Kisa had been lusting for them ever since a month ago. Yukina had mysteriously appeared with two coupons for a sushi buffet that was only available on Wednesdays, hence they both decided to not waste it. But it was also because they did not know how _many_ Wednesdays do they have to wait again to be together after this Wednesday. Kisa wiped his mouth in satisfaction as Yukina left for a quick trip to the toilet.

"Why isn't it raining yet? We are already done with lunch! That bloody lousy forecast!" Yukina grumbled with disapproval as he entered the toilet.

It appeared as though god had heard his complaints because the sky was beginning to darken. As sights of lightning and sounds of thunder could be seen and heard flashing across the sky, Yukina returned to his seat and hurried Kisa to go home before the rain would start to pour. They just had to get onto the bus as there would be shelter afterwards all the way home. It started to rain heavily just when Yukina and Kisa boarded the bus.

"How lucky," Kisa sighed, before screaming suddenly, "AH! Your bed sheets and pillows will be wet in the rain!"

"Oh damn, I didn't expect the weather to change so soon," Yukina quickly lied.

"Looks like you can't be sleeping on the bed today. I don't have anymore spare bed sheets left."

"It's alright, I'll just take the sofa," Another lie. Obviously Yukina was not stupid enough to torture himself when he could_ easily_ choose to pleasure himself. He gloated blissfully at the thought of sharing a bed with Kisa-San tonight, _like finally, _"So what are we going to do back home?"

_Honestly, I am not that stupid._ Kisa had saw through all of Yukina's plans of purposely leaving his bed sheets and pillows out despite knowing that this afternoon would rain. However, _why was the question_, why did Kisa play along all this while? Truth was that Kisa had checked out today's weather forecast, and planned on bringing his own bed sheets and pillows to the balcony. Yet, when he arrived at the balcony to make sure Yukina was no where in sight, Yukina was not only in sight, but was already a step ahead of him.

Kisa missed Yukina badly, and regretted instantly last night when Yukina left for the guest room without even attempting to ask for permission to stay. He needed Yukina, or to be more frank, his body need Yukina's body. But his pride did not allow him to ask someone whom he had just droven away to stay. Thus, tuesday night was pretty bad for Kisa, unable to fall asleep as Yukina was invading all of his thoughts. He thought it would be a wonderful plan to sleep with Yukina tonight, and he made a mental note to invite Yukina over tonight, without making it too obvious of his own intentions.

Hence, back home, they had decided to spend the rest of Wednesday examining the weather forecast for the rest of their days together.

_"_Oh, just to make sure when the bed sheets will finally dry so that I don't have to sleep on the sofa," was Yukina's excuse.

He silently prayed that there would be rain for the rest of the week.

And Kisa was silently hoping for the exact same thing.

It appeared that there would be mild rain for the next few days.

"It seems that I can't be seeing sunshine for the rest of my days off," What a superficial complaint when everyone knew that Kisa was actual only more than glad to not see any sunshine.

"It's alright, I don't want the sunshine. Do you want to know why?" Yukina smirked as he looked into Kisa's eyes with so much intensity that Kisa fought hard within to break off the eye contact.

_If he continues to stare like this, I would not be able to control myself anymore. I must control. CONTROL. I have my pride. He must be the one to take the first move._ Kisa fidgeted uneasily on the spot because Yukina's sincere stares were consuming him whole. _I **must** control myself._

Seeing Kisa-San's persistence in not taking the first move, Yukina looked away and exclaimed, "Such a boring day. I thought it did be more fun spending it with Kisa-San, but apparently not. Let's see what is there to watch on the television now." With that, he took the remote control and switched on the TV. With his butt still on the floor, he leaned backwards onto the sofa and stretched out his legs.

Yukina was not going to take the first move either. He was still pissed with Kisa-San for chasing him into the guest room last night, but it was not because of that. He knew Kisa-San was trying his very best to control his desires, and Yukina himself was also feeling that his own desires were on the verge of bursting any moment. Hence, he decided that it was a good self-control exercise for both of them. And, it involved pride. _A male pride_. A very important pride. _It's gonna be a mental game, baby._

_Since when, since when was his shirt unbuttoned? _Kisa was annoyed at himself. He could not keep his eyes of Yukina. He had tried to concentrate on the television program but he found himself stealing glances at Yukina constantly. _That bloody sparkling man. Urgh._ Yukina was obviously trying to seduce him into some certain act. _But, I am not going to give up to him so quickly._ It was indeed that Kisa's strong mentality and persistence ought to be admired. However, his body was showing otherwise. Kisa could clearly feel that blood and pressure was shooting through from all over his body to a certain place. It was slowly getting hard. He shifted his sitting position uneasily to hide his only growing penis while he tried to distract Yukina's attention, "This show is pretty interesting, isn't it? I had been wanting to watch it for a long time but had been busy all these while."

_Heh, my cute little Kisa-San as usual_, Yukina had obviously noticed Kisa's effort to distract him, and of course, Kisa's sexily erecting penis. He gloated, my _plan's working._ Yukina had purposely undo the buttons on his shirt and opened it slightly such that his collar bone and chest muscles were in sight of Kisa's eyes. He knew that Kisa would always drool over them as those were Kisa-San's favourite male body parts. Well, Yukina had yet to realised that Kisa's favourite body part of his was his sexual organs. But seeing Kisa-San's crotch growing bigger against his pants, Yukina couldn't help but to feel turned on. He could feel that his own dick was starting to strive for more space in his loosily wore boxers. He was glad that he wore a pair of boxers bigger than his original size. It could hide his erection, for a while at least. Unlike Kisa-San who was giving himself away already as he preferred wearing those tight underwears.

Deviously, Yukina shifted his position again to expose more of his body. And slowly, he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper to reveal his boxers and the soring crotch to turn Kisa-San on even more.

_What a damn devious move!_ Kisa grunted, but was only more than willing to welcome such a juicy sight. He did not want to give in, hence, he stood up and just took of his jeans and shirt off completely. Then, he lied back down on the floor, head against the edge of sofa, only in his underwear. And the underwear was not even providing enough space for his fully erected dick. It was striving towards the light at the waist band of his underwear.

_What a damn sexy sight!_ Yukina decided that he could not lose to Kisa-San. (A/N: Completely a childish mental battle. Wish they could just fuck already. Oh wait, what am I saying. I am the one who is writing... HAHAHAHA) Hence, Yukina swiftly stripped himself completely, and thought mentally: _heh, I win baby. At least I have the decency to not leave **any** piece of clothing on. _

Kisa never felt so helpless before. His precum was already making a huge obvious wet patch on his underwear. And Yukina had definitely already noticed it. Yukina was way too a turn on for him that he did not even need to touch himself and the urge of coming already came.

Yukina smugged in pleasure. He was not going to take the first move definitely._ Kisa-San needs to pay for his heartlessness. _Yukina stroked his hard-on carelessly, and purposely made some sexy moaning sounds. That made all of Kisa's lust and desires exploded instantly.

"_Fuck baby, you win_," Kisa gasped in a low husky voice.

Having that said, Kisa quickly rolled over to on top of Yukina and took his lips to his own._ How perfectly they always seem to fit togther._ It felt as if their pairs of lips were a match made in heaven. They were meant to be. And they were finally together now. As their dicks rubbed against each other following the rhythm of the kiss, Yukina's precum was contributing further to the spreading wet patch on Kisa's underwear. The thin layer of fabric separating them was enough to make them both feel desparately needed. There was no need for that layer of hinderance. Yukina's hand slid into Kisa's underwear and pinched the cheeks of his butt slightly before pulling the underwear down to his ankles. Kisa lifted his legs a little off the ground so that Yukina could take it off completely.

There they were, with Kisa lying on top of Yukina, both naked with their hard-ons furiously soughting out for each others', both Yukina and Kisa had their lusts fulfilled at last.

"I am entering baby," as they locked their hands, Kisa could feel Yukina's penis entering his hole. Pain and pleasure consumed him at the same time,_ what a paradox, _he thought while moaning out load.

"Yu...Ahh..Ki, Ahhhhh"

Yukina had slammed hard in on Kisa's sweet spot. He thought Kisa was particularly seductive at that instant. _So sexy, Kisa-San feels great._ The hotness was burning Yukina, but passion and lust were raging inside him. He was unable to stop. He could see that Kisa was on the verge of coming, and he too felt the liquid building up inside his penis, waiting to escape the trap.

"Let's do it together," and Kisa only nodded willing as he was short of breaths.

Yukina was all that he ever wished for,_ perfect, sexy, good in bed, hot, and loyal_. It was the first time someone had taken Kisa seriously and loved him for who he was, and not to take him as only a sex tool for one night stands.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" X2 (A/N: As it was a joint climax. And sorry if it was a bit sudden... You see, I don't know how to continue with the sex scene because well, I am not a guy and have yet to experience any gay sex obviously so there's a lack of experiences to write from. Sigh though I really wish I was a guy so that I can be gay. Hmm...)

"That felt good."

"No, that felt excellent," Yukina replied weakly, lying on top of Kisa-San, trying to catch a breath.

"It seemed that all our sushi had digested. How wasted."

"Not yet. How can only one round of sex digest all that we ate for lunch! Did you even see how much you ate? The waitresses were only too shocked to speak."

"Well, you can't blame me. I haven't had a good meal for days..."

"But I don't want my baby to turn into a fat pig," Yukina complained, pouting.

Yukina's pouts were one of Kisa's point of weakness. They were too adorable to be denied of attention and Kisa gave them the attention they needed. He closed up the gap between them as he lifted his head slight to meet Yukina's lips once again. He bit Yukina's bottom lips seductively and was granted entrance immediately. As his tongue went inside to explore Yukina's mouth, he teased Yukina's tongue and was replied with a unsatisfied bite on his tongue.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Kisa questioned unhappily, breaking away the kiss.

"That a punishment for making me sleep alone last night."

"Serves you right. That was a punishment for making me sleep alone last last night." Kisa hit Yukina's chest lightly, bringing across the message that he was obviously unhappy about it. "You made us miss two days of sex straight."

"One day, you mean."

"Nani...?" _What was that supposed to mean,_ Kisa was confused, "Today is already Wednesday. We missed Monday and Tuesday!"

"One and a half then."

Kisa shot Yukina a puzzled look only to feel Yukina's legs tightened the wrap around his own legs. The friction in the suddenly movement made their dicks brushed and now pressed against each other, causing another erection immediately.

"You gave me a blow job yesterday." Yukina stated a matter-of-fact-ly.

Kisa was too stunned._ He was not supposed to know. How did he find out? Had he been pretending to be asleep all the while? That is low! How could he?_ A thousand thoughts rushed through his head as he felt rather guilty getting caught.

"Aww, my qt (A/N: is actually cutie) pie," Yukina teased Kisa-San as he saw a faint shade of red had slowly appeared on Kisa-San's face.

Kisa looked away. _Damn it, he's gonna pay for exposing me on the spot._ Kisa spreaded Yukina's legs apart with his hand and leaned forward down to suck on Yukina's erection.

_Fuck, that felt damn bloody good_. "AHHHH Kisa-San! You're brilliant!" Yukina welcomed the sudden attack. He was only too pleased. Kisa kept sucking on, harder and faster, and Yukina could feel that he was about to come again as the tip of his hard cock could feel Kisa's throat.

And when he thought it was time to release and that Kisa would give him a good final suck, Kisa removed his mouth completely.

"How about no more blowjobs from now on? That one was for you pretending to be asleep yesterday when you could actually help me. Do you know how hard it was to handle two dicks that were in need?"

_It's a mental game, only extended to verbal game now._ Yukina reminded himself to maintain his composure and to hold back, for he really felt like giving Kisa a few good and hard smacks against Kisa's flawless butt that would only make him cry in pain.

"I am not pretending to be asleep!" Yukina defended himself, "I saw all the evidences you left. Cum on the floor, me naked, penis aching, and even your own clothes were on the floor! It's only too obvious! Moreover, I would only be more than willing to be raped unconsciously by you, baby. Look outside the window. It's raining so heavily now, but I am naked here, lying on the cold floor. And I don't feel cold at all -"

"Of course. We just had sex," Kisa cut him off.

"Listen to me baby," Yukina held Kisa's face closed to his own with his two hands, and looked into Kisa's eyes with utmost sincerity, "I do not feel cold not because we just had sex. It's because there's a sun in the house, shining so brightly at me."

"And where may it happen to be?"

"Here, in front of me. You, Kisa-San. You're my sun. You're providing me with heat and warmth. As long as I've you by my side, I don't care how cold the weather may be, because I will always feel very warm. It doens't matter whether it rains or snows outside. I have my sunshine here."

Kisa's heart melted at once upon hearing those words escaping from Yukina's mouth. _That was a bloody sexy confession, if you have yet to realise it. Baka, you're my sunshine too!_ Kisa responded with a quick kiss on Yukina's lips, "Thank you Kou. I love you."

And for several times (from afternoon till nightfall), their bodies were connected constantly and all that was missed were made up. Kisa had got to admit that Yukina's plan was great. The calories he gained from the sushi buffet was entirely burnt off.

There was no longer a need for weather forecast too. There will always be sunshine for both of them. They are each others' sunshine, each others' **weather**.

**A/N: Hope you've liked wednesday too! And sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter. I had been trying to access the server to upload the story but it kept repeating error. And thus I have only managed to upload now x.x**


	4. THURSDAY

**T - Talents**

"So... How did you actually survive before meeting me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm just curious on how you actually feed yourself when you can't exactly cook..." Yukina pondered, with a hand resting under his chin.

Kisa on the other hand was enjoying a scrumptious breakfast prepared by Yukina. It had been quite awhile since he had the honor of tasting Yukina's home cooked food. He could not help but to agree that Yukina could really cook well. _Like just damn well. _

"Have you been living in a cave? I'm pretty sure you know that services of takeaways are available..."

"So, did you actually have anyone to take you away?"

_Damn this sensitive man!_ Kisa nearly choked on his food upon hearing Yukina's question. Although both of them hardly mentioned about their pasts, Yukina knew full well that Kisa-San used to fool around a lot. And even though he also knew that there was nothing to worry about now, he couldn't help but to feel slightly jealous about Kisa-San's past. Or rather, unfair.

_I mean what rights do the other men have to enjoy eating you before me_ was always Yukina's point of disapproval. _Yeah since when did I become a food even_ was Kisa's point of disagreement.

"Oh sure. You should know how delicious I am since you've tasted me for several times so far," Kisa licked his lower lip seductively as he tried to tease his lover.

"I don't understand why would people actually be attracted by you," Yukina simply rolled his eyes.

Definitely, he knew how to tease Kisa better than Kisa did to tease him.

"And what was that supposed to mean?!" Kisa tried to look offended.

"Well, you can't cook and you hardly do chores. You're always busy with work - which is probably the only thing you're good at. You can't sing nor dance as well. And you don't work out! Haven't you seen other men out there with those sexy chest muscles? So..."

"So...?"

"So it can only come to one conclusion. Maybe only a fool will be attracted by you?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that there is a fool sitting in front of me right now. Attracted by me unconditionally. And seems to be unable to take his eyes off me _ALL_ this while I was eating," Kisa snorted, "and I have another thing that I'm pretty good at apart from work."

"And what could that be?"

Kisa smirked, _only a fool like you would ask such an obvious question_. _Haven't you been enjoying it all the while last night? _

"How about you? What's so great about you huh?" Kisa was unhappy.

He was also interested in what could have possibly attracted him to Yukina in the first place apart from that bloody sparkling face. Hence, he was going to examine Yukina's aptitudes now.

"Well, the list would go on for quite long. You sure you wanna hear them?" Yukina gloated.

"Oh sure, just to see how shameless you can get."

"First, I look hot. You know, like with my sparkling face and sexy body because I work out, it's only a natural thing. Second, I can cook. Third, I can do chores. Fourth, I am great at oil paintings. Fifth, I can get a lot of confessions from girls daily. Si-"

Yukina was cut off by Kisa impatiently, "PAUSE. Did you just say you could get a lot of girls to confess? If you haven't already forgotten, I can get a lot of men to confess to me in a day too." He pointed it out matter-of-fact-ly._ How dare you bring girls into our conversation._

_How dare you bring men into our conversation._ Yukina snapped back, "Oh yeah? Go and find them then. What are you waiting for?"

_Oops..._ Kisa regretted immediately. He had hit on Yukina's soft spot unintentionally. It was not easy to be with someone who used to have sex conveniently with anyone in the past and yet Yukina had accepted him wholeheartedly. But Kisa knew full well acceptance was not equivalent to forgetting. No matter how hard he tried, there would still always be this uneraserable (A/N: is there such a word? You get what I mean anyway) past of Kisa-San's haunting him, making him vulnerable. Kisa knew Yukina was the perfect man, who had willingly lose his virginity to him, who Kisa was never gonna meet someone better than him whether in this life or next life. Despite countless confessions from girls, Yukina had never once fooled around, not even with his girlfriends. And yet, he gave his everything to Kisa without even a second thought. To think of all these had already made Kisa feel very guilty. Moreover, not long ago, when Kisa wrongly accused Yukina of cheating on him, he nearly kissed another man in front of Yukina (A/N: it's in the manga but it's definitely not not long ago, but very long ago LOL). Though Yukina did not once mention it, Kisa knew of his anxiety and uneasiness. He also knew what he should do to put Yukina at ease. He needed to prove his loyalty.

Yukina had meanwhile left the table to wash the dishes. He hated it when Kisa brought up the point about other men. _Other men. How dare you._ _I am supposed to be the only man you should be talking about._ He had tried his very best to control his emotions and feelings but jealousy was a strange thing really. It hurt. Yukina really loved Kisa-San that he had even accepted Kisa's past just to be with him. And yet, Kisa had carelessly touched on the wounded part of Yukina's heart. Yukina had started to scrub the dishes very hard as a means of venting his frustrations. He did not want to appear weak and petty, did not want to be consumed by jealousy so easily, and thus there was no way he would tell Kisa-San his truest feelings within.

Kisa left his seat and walked towards the sink where Yukina was standing. As he slipped his hand across Yukina's waist, he leaned in on the taller man's back.

"I'm sorry..."

"What for? You aren't in the wrong. I was the one who started the joke by insulting you. I deserve it," Yukina had once again selflessly reflected on his own mistakes.

"No baby, you don't deserve this. You are the one and only in this world for me. No one could possibly replace you. In fact, I don't deserve you. I am so sorry for being so insensitive."

He put down the dishes and took of the gloves. Turning around, he took Kisa's face in his.

"How many times must I tell you that you definitely deserve me? To me, you're the best. You're also irreplaceable. It's an honor for you to be anyone's and it's therefore my honor that you're mine."

_This man is gonna fucking break my heart into a million pieces and melt me alive._ Kisa was thankful for that every moment when Yukina had not given up on him despite his misunderstanding. How could he possibly survive if he had missed the very only man in this world that could keep his heart beating?

"Didn't I say that I've something else I'm really good at? It's your reward."

Before Yukina could respond, Kisa had already gotten onto his knees in front of Yukina, swiftly undoing the button and pulling down the zipper before he pulled down the jeans and boxers. Yukina was already hard as his erection sprang out, big and very much alive. Yukina's was definitely Kisa's thing. _So sexy... So hot... So flawless..._ And he consumed it.

Yukina flinched at that exact instant when the heat in Kisa's mouth engulfed all of his hard on. He had always loved Kisa-San's blowjob. Mentally he told himself that he was gonna punished Kisa-San with blowjobs every time he mentioned about_ other men_.

"Ahhh, slo...w..er bab..y"

The precum had already started to drip into Kisa's throat and he could feel that bits of that salty liquid slowly oozing out the tip of Yukina's erection. If Kisa hadn't already have a thing for coconut juice, Yukina's cum could probably be his favourite drink. _Well, the colour looked alike, at least._ (A/N: Erk... made Kisa a pervert again) Kisa sucked harder inwards, deep-throated and even managed to take a light bite on one of his balls. Hmm, that tasted good. Kisa removed his mouth completely and Yukina immediately felt a gush of cold air surrounding his dick before it was again taken into Kisa's mouth shortly.

"Ki...sa-Sa AHHHHHH FUCK"

That was it. Yukina had just come in Kisa's mouth. He felt embarrassed that he was quick to come as usual and tried to hide his face in his hands.

Kisa meanwhile licked around his lips and stood up, removing Yukina's hand and held Yukina's face in his own hand, holding them close to his face. Yukina could feel the heat escaping Kisa's mouth as he spoke.

"You know, Yuki, you're great. You're the most talented guy in the world. You have so much talent, just so much. The talent of tolerence especially. Tolerating with my childish behavious, my tanrumpts every now and then, tolerating my past and accepting me whole, tolerating with my laziness and inability to take care of myself. And you can do everything in the world for me. Pluto had once said that humans were initially two faced and 4 legged, but god had decided to split them into half so that they could spend the rest of their lives searching for one another. Here, I've found my soulmate."

Kisa's hand caressed Yukina's face so gently that he made Yukina felt like the world's only person being loved so wholeheartedly.

"I'm sorry Kisa-San, for insulting your talents. Only now did I realise that you're extremely talented too. You are able to make up for all my imperfections and that's why I guess we were meant to be. Your aptitudes, I no longer doubt them. It's way beyond your work. Especially your talents in giving blowjobs, heh," Yukina gave a cheeky laugh and it aroused Kisa immediately.

**That. Was. Way. To. Adorable.**

Kisa pulled Yukina inwards and greeted Yukina's lips with his own.

_Damn this man do have a talent for french kissing eh, how come I have never realised it before_. They both thought simultaneously.

As their tongues entangled with each others and both collapsed onto the cold hard ground of the kitchen floor, they did not feel cold but warmth. Their bodies were heating up so rapidly in each others' arms that the heat almost became unbearable. It was indeed time to take the clothes off.

"Shouta..."

"Kou..."

"I love you," They both mumbled with earnesty into each others' mouth as they continued kissing while their hands had automatically started exploring the other body parts.

Thursday was pretty much nothing else except SEX SEX and MORE SEX for them. But the thing was, they no longer doubt each others' talents. It was indeed an extremely talented thing for both parties to find each other out of 7 billion inhabitants, over 7 continents and 200+ countries. Well, technically they were born in the same country so it cut down the trouble of searching over 200+ countries and 7 continents, but nonetheless, they had still managed to find each other despite the whole lot of Japan's total population.

Nonetheless, they also had to examine and to convince each other of their extreme** talents** _IN BED_.

**A/N: Hope you've enjoyed it. **


	5. FRIDAY

**F - Facial**

Kisa yawned lazily in bed as he pillowed Yukina's musclar chest with full satisfaction. _How many more days could I actually get to enjoy this? It feels like I am in paradise - waking up on his chest everyday._ There was no feeling better than this. Ever. He had refused to let Yukina get up to prepare breakfast. He just wanted to selfishly make Yukina his property, so that Kisa could use him to fulfill his needs. As devious as he could be.

However, Yukina was only more than willing. He loved the feeling of Kisa-San's body warmth, and how they bodies could carelessly touch each other. It was a feeling more than perfect, and beyond words to describe.

In addition, both of them were extremely tired. It was because they had been tormenting each other for several times in a day, and several nights in a row. It was indeed energy-draining no matter how much pleasure they actually felt from such activities. Hence, friday was going to be spent in bed, in each others' arms. They needed to replenish the energy that was used up meaningfully before they could resume their usual activites. But no one said that they couldn't talk about such activities.

"So Kisa-San, how do you find me in bed yesterday? Was my performance up to your standard?" Yukina gave a cheeky wink.

For a second, Yukina could feel that Kisa-San's body had froze at his question. Perhaps it was a little unexpected as Kisa-San had always been _trying_ to _act_ shy. Obviously he was not shy. _I mean, how could someone give such an awesome blowjob every now and then if he was really shy._ (A/N: Cross reference to Misaki who could never do more than a kiss LOL)

"Yuki, I'm really tired... Maybe I should take a nap," Kisa rolled over to the other side of the bed.

But the icy bed sheets had made him rolled back to Yukina's side almost instantly. He missed Yukina's body warmth. Ane Kisa always knew that he did not bear to be separated from such warmth every time when they faced separation. It was sad, it hurt, it was torturous. But there was nothing they could do. (A/N: Not if Kisa could gather his guts and ask Yukina to move in *wink*) He thought about Sunday, that was coming in two days' time. It was a horrible thought. He immediately erased it from his mind.

"Well... You're great. Brilliant actually," Kisa could feel his face heating up. It deeply embarrassed him to talk about sex, especially when Yukina was so good at pleasuring him.

"Nani... I didn't quite catch what you're trying to say!" Yukina tried to teased his dearest Kisa-San. He wanted to make Kisa-San said that loud and clear.

"Stop lying. You heard everything." Yukina was immediately exposed on the spot. But Kisa knew what he wanted to hear, and so he repeated it once more, loud and clear (A/N: it actually rhymes HAHA), "YUKINA IS THE MOST BRILLIANT GUY IN BED. HE FUCKS SO WELL THAT IT MAKES MY BACK SORE AND MY ASS HURTS!"

Yukina quickly covered his hands over Kisa's mouth, "Kisa-San! How could you say that out loud? I don't want people overhearing our sweet little conservation! It was too much information for them! What if your neighbours heard it?" Yukina pouted.

_Fuck baby,_ _that pout again._ Kisa uncontrollably leaned in and took Yukina's lips in his. Which Yukina gladly kissed back eagerly, making way for his tongue to enter Kisa-San's mouth. Their tongues battled with passion and lust until they were both breatheless. They broke apart, with Kisa-San panting slightly while Yukina jumped out of bed.

"Where are you going?" _One does not simply kiss another and leave immediately._

"Wait for me Kisa-San! I am going to take something and will be back soon!"

Yukina reappeared at the bedroom's door, holding two facial masks in his hands.

"Where did that come from? That isn't min.. Oh wait, please don't misunderstand Yuki. I did not hide girls in my hous-"

Before Kisa could finish proving his innocence, Yukina was by his side hugging him gently, "Don't worry baby. They are mine."

"WHAT? I didn't know you were this girly! OHHHH, no wonder your face is flawless and sparkling every time!" Kisa quickly accused Yukina of his inner girly-ness, "Heh, don't worry! I'll keep it a secret from your customers ^^"

Yukina gave a tight smack across Kisa-San's bouncy ass, "I hardly use them alright! I purposely bought two for this sleepover as I predicted that they're going to be in good use, and seems like they're!"

"Ouch!" Kisa caressed his own butt cheeks playfully, trying to seduce Yukina as he intentionally lifted his butt up to show the curvy lines to Yukina, "So what are they use for baby?"

"Well, one for you and one for me! Which one do you prefer? I've got one peach and one pearl flavour."

"Erk! You sure you gonna put this slimy thing onto my face?"

"Faster choose!"

"Err, but I haven't really used them before. Why not you choose?"

"Alright, Kisa-San will take the pearl one cause he's my one and only precious pearl in the sea," and with a quick kiss on Kisa-San's lips, he continued, "So I'll take the peach flavour, just nice, it is gonna make me as tasty as Kisa-San's favourite fruit!"

"You've been getting cheeky lately huh," Kisa blushed furiously at Yukina's sweet words.

"Yeah, puberty you know, heh~" Yukina was unwrapping the facial masks from their packaging. He unwrapped Kisa-San's first, "Quick Kisa-San! Lie down so that I can apply it properly for you!"

Kisa gave Yukina an awkward look as he lied down on his butt, with his face facing the Yukina.

"No, lie the other way! Turn around quick! The cream is all dripping!"

"What? I thought it was to be applied on my face?" Curious as he may be, Kisa still flipped over, with his butt facing Yukina's this time.

Yukina gave an evil smirk as he smacked Kisa-San's bouncy ass once more before spreading open Kisa's legs slightly and applying the mask carefully around his rim.

"Urgh," Kisa-San gave an uneasy flinch as the icy cold facial mask came in contact with his sensitive butt, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Didn't you say it just now that your ass is all pain? I must help to maintain it in good shape and condition as it's entirely my responsibility for making it bruise and sore! I'm so sorry Kisa-San. Just bear with it and I'll make the bruise go away," With that, Yukina started to massage the other uncovered parts of Kisa-San's butt lightly and gently, occassionally leaning downwards to give affectionate kisses.

_Fuck._ Yukina was making Kisa aroused as he gently massaged the back of Kisa's balls and even licked it. Kisa could feel pressure all gathering at one point and Yukina could feel Kisa-San's dick getting hard in his touch. It was not going to be comfortable doing a facial faced down with an aching penis, hence Yukina quickly removed his hands thoughtfully.

Kisa felt empty at the sudden removal of Yukina's hands from his hard on. He turned his neck to the right and looked at what was Yukina planning on. But Yukina began positioning himself comfortably on the bed and unwrapping the wrapper of the other facial mask, the peach flavour.

"Are you going to apply that on your butt too?"

"Why is there a need? I am not the one getting butt fucked. Heh~ But I need to maintain my other body part for Kisa-San's pleasure," and with that, he carefully wrapped the facial mask around his own penis, that was already erected after what he had done to Kisa-San's.

"Wh...at!" _This shameless man_, Kisa thought, appauled by Yukina's actions.

Yukina quickly explained with no slight bit of shamefulness in his voice, "You see Kisa-San, you've been giving me blowjobs every now and then so of course I need to take care of it well so that it'll be of best condition when entering your priceless mouth. You ought to receive the best from me, including my dick. Heh~ Hence it must be applied with this facial mask to keep it smooth and silky... Moreover, you can taste the flavour of your favourite fruit - peach - after this "makeover" session. My penis will taste delicious in your mouth!" Yukina gave a quick lick on his lower lips.

By then, Kisa was already blushing furiously. Although rationally what Yukina said did make some sense, he was only too irrational to accept that nonsense. He gave Yukina a painful kick and turned his face the other way to hide his embarrassment.

"Aww, come on baby, there's nothing to be embarrassed about! After having sex for countless times already, you should have already gotten used to such things by now!"

Another kick.

Yukina decided it was best to keep his mouth shut and both of them lied in bed enjoying each others' presence, not forgetting the **facial **or somewhat not technically on the face that they had applied. Well, strictly speaking, Kisa was forced to apply it.

*Several hours later, at night, when they began their usual activites and panting sounds could be heard by the neighbours clearly*

_Hmm, taste so damn good... it tastes like peach!_ And Kisa continued to suck harder on the delicious peach flavour-ed penis of Yukina's.

**A/N: Had this horrible idea when I was applying some facial HAHA. Hope that you guys have liked it! **  
**P.S. they were always sleeping naked and will be walking around in the house only in an underwear/boxers usually if they had yet to leave the house before. :P**


	6. SATURDAY

**S - Seducing or Seduced**

It was breakfast time again.

Kisa had been waking up to a delicious meal everyday for the week so far because Yukina was currently staying with him. It was his honor, and he did not usually get to enjoy this kind of special service when he lived alone.

But reality sank in shortly as he realised that it was already Saturday - only 2 more precious days left for them to be together, including today.

Kisa was reminded of the fact of separation and it brought his mood down by a lot. Eventually, he reached the dining table with a gloomy face.

"Dear, what's wrong?" Yukina questioned with a face of concern as he placed the plates before Kisa.

_Sigh, I can only see your face for 2 days longer,_ though Kisa never had the courage to said that, he tried to lighten up the spirit and teased, "I am feeling sad because you went to bathe without me yesterday!"_ How dare you not let me enjoy the scenery._

"Geez Kisa-San!" Yukina exclaimed innocently in protest, "I asked you to come along and apparently, quoting your exact phrase, ' Are you a japanese man? Don't you feel shy at all doing such embarrassing things? ' So I took that as a no."

_If you pressed on I would have just gave in alright, such a guy without any perserverence,_ Kisa rebutted mentally and started eating his breakfast. It was as delicious as ever. Yukina really did have a talent for cooking.

The day went on well and fine, with Yukina and Kisa chatting almost about every little smallest thing that had happened during their years alive, exchanging interesting jokes and stories.

"When I was in primary school, I remember our teacher was trying to teach us about shapes and so we were ask to fill our pocket with something and bring to class the next day. Then we'll have to describe what was in our pockets and let the class guess."

Kisa raised an eyebrow, anticipating something interesting, "So what happened next?"

"It was just that during my turn, I described saying that I can feel through my pocket something rather hard, a bit long and round in shape at the tip. Want to try guessing?"

"Sasuage?"

"That's dirty thinking Kisa-San!" Yukina protested as he shook his head.

"What was it?"

"It was just a banana."

"And how is a banana cleaner than a sausage exactly?" Kisa was unhappy.

Yukina rolled his eyes, "But my teacher threw me out of the class without even answering."

"WHAT? That's evil. It was not like you were trying to hint something dirty."

"Well, I told her it was a banana, but I said also told her I truly liked the way she was teaching before leaving the class," Yukina burst out laughing, remembering the shocked look on his teacher's face when he exposed what she was thinking of back then, "Your turn, Kisa."

"Alright. So once my family went to disney land for a vacation together. I was super excited. So when we arrived somewhere near the disney land, the car couldn't get in so we have to park and walk in. On the way, we saw a sign board giving the directions to go to disney land. There was two tourists, foreigner, looking at the sign board. I heard one said, 'Disney land, left' and the other said, 'we're too late' and they headed hom...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

...

Yukina was speechless because Kisa had burst out laughing even before he could finish telling the story. The story was not even that hilarious but Kisa's laughter had made Yukina laugh unconsciously. They were rolling on the floor in laughter and when they finally calmed down, they were all sweaty. The weather was rather hot that day. And they were already not wearing any clothes. (A/N: It's tiring to keep taking it off and putting them on, hence it's more convenient to not wear since they'll be engaging in rated activities every now and then.)

"Want a bath together?" Yukina winked as he looked suggestively at Kisa-San.

_Damn this sexy man_, Kisa caught himself before he would be drooling in no time. He preteneded to be very thoughtful about it.

"Come on Kisa-San! Don't blame me again tomorrow like you did earlier this morning if you're not coming with me!" With that, Yukina left for the bathroom.

He had purposely left the bathroom door open and Kisa could see the shadows reflecting Yukina's perfect body. Yukina was leaning against the wall on one leg, and Kisa could also see from that shadows that Yukina was slowly having an erection. It was on purpose. He heard the water ran as Yukina started to move his hands around his body before slowly reaching to caress his own dick.

_How dare he masturbates in front of me..._ Kisa swallowed his saliver as his eyes followed Yukina's hand, moving up and down his cock. Yes, Kisa was trying to eye rape Yukina. But it was not going to be a satisfying experience getting to only eye rape someone. Kisa could feel himself getting aroused as his own cock was always struggling for more space in his tight underwear. The patch in front was also getting wet and transparent due to the precum that had already formed at the tip of his own cock. Unknowingly, Kisa slowly took off his own underwear in the living room while still keeping an eye on Yukina's movement in the bathroom.

_Fuck, stop trying to seduce me to bathe with you!_ Kisa cried mentally. He did not want to give in to Yukina even though he knew that he himself will be very much pleasured. The days so far had only involved him constantly giving in to Yukina's sexiness, whether for a blowjob or sex or even some stupid facial he was forced to applied yesterday. He felt that he had been in too little control these days. He couldn't seem to control himself when Yukina was around. He got so aroused easily, and always found himself lusting after Yukina's body and sex. Kisa did not want Yukina to think of him as a desparate little bastard for christ sake.

Meanwhile, Yukina was getting impatient. He did not like masturbating. He knew Kisa-San could do it way better than himself and he was waiting, patiently at first, for Kisa-San to join him in the bathroom. However, after what seemed like eternity, Kisa still did not appear at the bathroom door. Touching himself was not even pleasuring at all. It was not something comparable to the love he felt from Kisa-San's touches. And he was determined to take at least one bath with Kisa-San over the course of this 7 days. He had wasted the 5 days previously for he had not gotten a chance and it was not something to be missed today._ Fuck Kisa-San, hurry up and come for me_ (A/N: Pun intended), Yukina cried helplessly deep down. He too, did not want Kisa to see him as a desparate big bastard. Hence, he was sure that he was not making any first moves for these 7 days. To his surprise, he did succeed the previous 5 days. However, he was not sure if he could hang on today. His lust was burning inside him, raging with passion. Yukina decided to give it a last try before he would walk into the living room naked and forcefully carry Kisa-San in and rape him upside down and inside out.

"Hmm...mm..Ahhhhh..hh... .Ah."

Such were the erotic sounds that reached Kisa's ears shortly after. Kisa began to feel angry. _How dare he enjoy himself so much without me?_ Kisa was upset by the fact that he did not get to enjoy Yukina and yet Yukina could still enjoy himself without Kisa. With that, Kisa got up and stomped into the bathroom.

As he reached, he saw the clear full view of Yukina's naked body leaning against the walls, with one hand attending to his own cock while the other grabbing his own head. Yukina's eyes were closed and he was still moaning, appearing to be extremely enjoyable in the process of masturbation. Kisa was not going to let this joy happen, especially if he was not involved in such pleasures.

Kisa knelt down onto the floor before Yukina quietly and attacked him suddenly. He violently pulled away Yukina's hand before shoving the whole cock into his own mouth and sucked on it with force and passion.

The sudden attacked made Yukina moaned in pain. Kisa-San is being possessive again, I like that, Yukina smirked to himself while readjusting to enjoy the pleasure fully.

"Ouch!"

Kisa had bit Yukina's tip as a sign of his revenge for sharing the pleasures together. _Sharing is caring bitch._ Kisa kept eye contact with Yukina as he continued to suck on it eagerly.

_I invited you, and you refused to move._

_You could put in a little bit more effort bitch._

And another bite on Yukina's tip before feeling a few drops of precum was coming out of the mouth. It was a hint for Kisa to quicken his movements and he did. Yukina shortly climaxed into Kisa's mouth but before he got a chance to catch his breath, he felt Kisa's mouth on his, and some salty liquid was entering his own mouth. It was his own cum. He was tasting his own seeds. And it was Kisa's revenge. Yukina swallowed hard before he carried Kisa's legs with both of his hands and positioned himself well.

"Going in baby, for biting me several times."

And he thrusted deep and hard for several times throughout, hearing Kisa's hysterical cries at first that slowly but eventually changed into only pleasurable moans. Kisa's moans were the best melody for Yukina's ears.

The rest was history.

The bath was only too enjoyable and energy draining for both of them. By the time they left the bathroom, 1 hour had already past. They landed on the sofa panting heavily against each other.

"Fuck you baby, that was awesome."

"Yeah I know. You better know not to reject anymore invitations next time."

And they both closed in for a sweet long passionate kiss.

To conclude, Kisa was bad a **seducing**. He could, however, easily be **seduced.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait as I was on a vacation! Hope you're still with the story.**


	7. SUNDAY

**S - Separation**

It was a dreadful day. Silently, both of them had dreaded for this day. A day that was bound to keep them apart from each other.

Their worlds were falling apart.

No, it was not as serious as they might have sounded. Of course they're exaggerating. After all, they both had survived perfectly fine alone / without each other for the years before they had even met. However, both had tried to avoid this topic as much as much. Yet they knew, today was going to be short, because Yukina had to leave slightly after lunch due to some school meetings.

By the time they woke up in each others' arms again, it was already 10 am. There was perhaps only 2 - 3 hours left for them to enjoy. Well, they had no one to blame but their raging hormones as they had been "torturing" each other all night long last night.

Kisa was first to open his eyes as the first ray of sunlight came into contact. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, only to find himself in a more secure grip of Yukina's. He had woken Yukina up by his motion and yes, he did know that Yukina was a light sleeper, so it was not an accident. He simply wanted to lie in bed with Yukina for the rest of the moments they had together, _awake and thinking about their future_.

"Mor..ning," Yukina yawned as he pressed a light kiss onto Kisa's forehead, "What time is it already?"

"10 I guess?" Looking at his watch, Kisa replied with a voice full of sorrow.

"Oh come on, don't be so sad," Yukina sat up in bed and prepared to leave, "Let's go and make breakfast!"

Before he could leave the bed, he felt Kisa-San's hands grabbing him down again before hearing the words, "No please... Stay in bed with me. I don't want breakfast. Only you."

_Aww baby..._ Yukina hugged Kisa-San only ever closer than before as he felt extremely disheartened under the influence of Kisa-San.

And truth is, they literally just lie on bed in silence, in each others' arms.

The clock tickled by. 1 hour... 2 hour... 3 hour...

It was already 1 pm by the time Yukina next looked at the clock. In bed with Kisa-San was probably the most enjoyable thing ever, with or without sex. His warmth was so comfortable and gave Yukina a strong sense of security as always. He had always felt that with Kisa, he could probably overcome anything, _maybe anything except separation._

"I got to go... Take a bath and pack up my things Kisa-San," Yukina related it with a strong tone of unwillingness. But it was not something he could choose_. _Kisa did not hold him down this time. He continued lying in the now empty and big bed as he watched Yukina leave. It was a sexy sight,_ the perfect curvature of his chests and butt was very attractive... and seductive... _before Kisa realised that Yukina had already disappeared into the bathroom. Shortly after, he could hear the waters running. His memory started to drift to last night, when they had their first ever bath together. It was awesome. The feeling was beyond what could be used to describe with words. It was perfect. Anything with Yukina was perfect. Kisa had got to admit this. He loved this man, and would always love this man. It was a man he could see his future with. _10 years, 20 years, 30 years down the road._ He could simply imagine it all with Yukina, and only Yukina. It was someone he would gladly entrust his whole life to.

"Hey baby," Yukina's voice broke his train of thoughts as he reappeared in the bedroom, now putting on his boxers and jeans, then eventually a shirt.

_I wish I could be the one dressing you everyday,_ Kisa was unable to break away the gaze at Yukina, "Hey."

_He showed no signs of moving off the bed to pack with me,_ Yukina thought disappointedly. As much as he did not like or want to be separated from Kisa-San, he still wished that at least he could spend the last few minutes packing with Kisa-San. It would be something memorable.

Kisa could hear things being thrown into Yukina's large bag and the sounds of Yukina moving around the room looking for things. But he was no longer seeing anything in particular. He was aimlessly staring at some corner of the room as the sad truth of separation hit him once more, stronger and closer this time. It was only until he heard Yukina's voice before he jumped off the bed.

"I'm done Kisa-San! Thank you for this long 7 days. I've really enjoyed myself. Goodbye!"

He watched as Yukina's backview left the bedroom for the living room and eventually the door before he jumped out of bed and rushed to him, hugging him from behind tightly.

Yukina was shocked for a second by the sudden attack but he felt his heart easing out the pain of separation. He somehow felt that this was going to be a short, very short separation. He would definitely be with Kisa-San again. With such encouraging thoughts, Yukina turned around and hugged Kisa tightly, mumbling into his ears, "I love you, Shouta."

He could feel a hot drip of water down his shirt and was pretty certain it was Kisa-San's tears.

"Don't cry baby, we'll meet again. I promise. Very soon. I will miss you, and I love you," He reassured Kisa-San once more as he pat his back lightly.

Kisa looked up with his teary eyes upon hearing those very reassuring words. Just how he loved this man so much! He pulled Yukina closed before pressing his lips very lightly against Yukina's._ Sweet... and god like..._ But it was not a very long kiss as Yukina returned with a peck before giving him one long hug and leaving his body shortly after.

Kisa felt cold by the sudden removal of Yukina's body from his. He heard a one last "bye" from Yukina before the door closed. Immediately, a thousand thoughts rushed through his mind. He recalled the events of this 7 long, no, it was actually 7 short days with Yukina. It was meaningful. Much more meaningful than any 7 years of his life ever. He learned a lot of things.

He learned that magic might exist when he first dreamed of Yukina, so real and so warm, kissing him and hugging him all the while he had slept on. He learned that no matter how tired he might be and energy-drained, only the sight of Yukina was needed to make him recharge all his energy. The only therapy he actually needed was Yukina. He learned that studying the weather forecast everyday could be every useful, but he did not need one. If Yukina was by his side, it would be a live weather forecast. If he was happy, it would be sunshine and if he was sad, it would be a thunderstorm. He learned that Yukina was much more talented than he ever thought of him to be. Talents in all ways, and especially talented in making his own heart skipping many beats and in bed. He learned a new way of facial, much more thrilling and interesting, as Yukina never failed to suprise him with all those silly ideas. And of course, he learned how seductive Yukina could be in a shower. It was only too much for him to endure.

7 short days and yet he felt like he had learnt all the knowledge in the world about Yukina. He had gotten much closer to him, and he felt that their relationship was only stronger than ever. He could feel the strong bonds holding them, connecting them. It was not something short and temporary. It was love. It was a long and understanding love, a permanent relationship for them. He knew he could trust Yukina with all his heart. And he repeatedly asked himself_, Do I want him to leave?_ The answer was always _No_.

Suddenly, a thought struck him. It was exactly what he needed to do. It was the only thing he needed to do before he would be guaranteed a lifetime long happiness with Yukina.

Meanwhile, Yukina was feeling disappointed that Kisa-San had not even greeted him goodbye back. But he could understand how Kisa-San was feeling right now. Exactly the same as him. Sad and fearful. Separation hurt. Separation could even kill. The 7 days was most wonderful, more wonderful than any 7 best years of his life if it had to even be compared. It was an irreplacable memory, Yukina knew. But he felt something was going to be different this time. It felt different from the past few times he left Kisa-San's house after a sleepover. It somehow felt that as if this separation was going to be...

"YUKINA KOU! I DON'T CARE WHERE YOU NEED TO GO BUT I'M NOT ALLOWING YOU TO GO ANYWHERE RIGHT NOW. I DEMAND YOU TO STAY BY MY SIDE AND ONLY MY SIDE FOREVER!

Yukina stopped right in his tracks as he heard the voice he missed most. It was a strong and firm voice, filled with manliness, as if a lion was roaring with possessiveness over the one and only thing that mattered most to him. He turned around to be greeted by Kisa-San's furiously blushing face and heavy panting after screaming along the corridor and all his neighbours might probably have heard him. He walked slowly up towards Kisa-San.

"Kou, move in and live with me will you?" He heard Kisa's soft voice, as if he was begging him. Kisa-San needed him like the way he needed him too.

"Yes Shouta, I will," And with that, Yukina took Kisa's lips to his and they made their way into the house furiously soughting out for each others' tongues.

It was only a second of courage needed from Kisa that he could be granted happiness for the rest of his life.

It was happiness with Yukina. It was everything with him. And Kisa finally realised that it was only about Yukina that mattered in his life right now, forever.

And the last thing he had learnt from these 7 short days was that **separation** need not be eternal, if one was willing to do something to fight for his own happiness.

**A/N: Hey people, I've finally finished this story after much delay and I hope that you liked it! Anyways, yes, fight for your own happiness. Fight for everything that would make you smile! It sometimes only take a small gesture. At least you know you've tried. :)**


End file.
